1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a fishing float having a magnetic lock mechanism within the float to allow for the adjustment of a fishing line through the float to adjust the length of the fishing line through the float to select the appropriate depth of the bait or lure below the fishing float without having to reel in the bait and adjust the depth from the shore. The float, once attached, is locking into place by a rocking magnetic lock wedge having an internal non-magnetic metal ball inside the magnetic lock wedge to motivate the magnetic lock wedge either away from or towards a magnetic lock channel, capturing fishing line placed between the magnetic lock wedge and the magnetic lock channel, the lock wedge and the lock channel being magnetically attracted to each other.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to fishing floats, with some having adjustable means within the float. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,532 to Moff, a fishing float is disclosed having a metal ball and a magnetic ring which allows for the bobber to be cast, then fill with water orienting the device in a vertical position causing the ball to travel to the end of a hollow tube within which it is situated, catching the fishing line run through the tube between the ball and the tube opening, locking the line into position.
Finger activated adjustable bobbers, knot adjustable bobbers, and snap-together adjustable bobbers are disclosed in respective U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,319 to Duncan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,435 to Kern and U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,152 to Domack, which have manual adjustment means. A remote adjustable means for a fishing bobber using a ball within a cylinder to trap the fishing line between the ball and the inner cylinder wall is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,576 to Lasiter. U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,223 to Loesch discloses an ice fishing line control apparatus that causes an arm to drop when the line has a bite or downward tug releasing a magnetically attached arm.
None of them provide the same elements as the current invention, which comprises a magnetic catch between two elements to retain a line, the magnetic catch being release and reactivated by minor tugs on the fishing line.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a fishing bobber having an inner release mechanism allowing for adjustment of the fishing line to a variety of depths without having to reel in the fishing line.
A second objective is to provide the device with a magnetic catch means to hold and release the line traveling through the magnetic catch means.
A third objective is to provide the device with a means to engage and disengage the magnetic catch with a light tug on the fishing line from the shore by the fisherman.